Old Memories
by Witch's Runes
Summary: No epilogue. Harry just wanted to forget all about his life as a wizard, so shortly after the war, he flees never to be seeing or heard from again. But many years later, Roy has a new student, Jessica Weasley. How could something so forgotten turn up many years later? But most importantly, who really is Roy Bishop? Why didn't he tell his family in the first place? R & R!
1. Twenty-Five Years Later

**Hi there readers:**

 **Had to post this. This is another Harry Potter story. Also this story takes place a short time after the war. Also, Harry didn't marry Ginny, instead he had fled the Wizarding World. He's now living with a family of his own. But little does he know that his former life is about to make its way back into his life once again.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Twenty-Five Years Later:**

Roy Bishop, once known as Harry Potter, was currently teaching his freshmen class, everyone in the school loved having him there. He loved it too. He had now a much darker shade of emerald green almost black eyes, he was tall, he had pale skin, he now had his usually untidy, now straight dark long hair in a pony tail. He now had contacts, he had forgotten about the glasses so long ago, that now with his new appearance, it now became impossible for anyone who once knew him as Harry Potter, to recognize him even now.

He was in the middle of his lecture, when suddenly the door to his small classroom opened, and in came the Principal, a small, white lady, with red hair, pale skin, dark blue eyes, and a stream look on her face, she was leading into the classroom a new student, a girl named Jessica Weasley, who had huge brown eyes, pale skin, and straight blonde hair.

As the Principle stepped into the classroom, the class became quiet, and Roy said as he turned to face the door, "Why hello, Principle Creasey, what has you here today?"

Principle Creasey said, "Mr. Bishop, I would like to introduce a new student, who will be joining your class. Everyone, please meet Miss. Jessica Weasley."

Roy almost had a break down, he had to keep himself from resurfacing thoes unwanted, unneeded, and painful memories, he just had to keep in control of himself, and so he said, "I'm sorry, but did you just say Weasley?"

Principle Creasey said, "Why yes, I did, Mr. Bishop. Is there a problem with that unusual last name?"

Roy forced himself to say, "No, but I will say this, I had once met a Weasley. Indeed I had, and such a strange last name it is, indeed."

Principle Creasey said, "How fascinating it might have been for you to meet someone with a last name like that, Mr. Bishop."

Roy only nodded, he said, "Now, Miss. Weasley, why don't you tell the class a little about yourself."

Jessica said as she turned to face the class, "My Mother and Father were both born in Britin, while they both were there, they had so many great adventures as kids. Mother and Father were also friends with a man who also went to school with them. The man's name was Harry Potter. Mother once told me, when I was young, that Harry Potter had once saved the world from this evil guy who wanted him dead. Father often told me that he and Harry were like brothers even."

Roy said, "If you don't mind me asking, Miss. Weasley, who are your parents'?"

Jessica looked at him, and said, "Mother's name is Hermione, Father's name is Ron Weeasley, sir. Why do you ask that for?"

Roy froze, he forced back the painful memories, he couldn't let anyone know about his past life, no matter what. He just said, "Please, sit down, Miss. Weasley."

While he continued the lecture, he kept on looking at the girl, he didn't know that Hermione and Ron had gotten married, let alone had kids. He couldn't even think about his former life, he didn't want to go back, he was no longer that foolish boy anymore, and besides, everyone didn't know anything about that part of him either.

Once class was over, he told Jessica and another student to stay behind, after telling the other student to wait outside, he took a deep breath, turned to face her, and said, "Well, it doesn't help that they had to come all this way just so that you could atten school here, Miss. Weasley."

Jessica said, "Mother and Father have a good reson for coming out here."

Roy said, "And why is that, Miss. Weasley?"

She looked away, and said, "You see, Mother and Father had to go through what Harry Potter made them go through. Not long after he disappeared, they tried to move on, but what Harry had done to them, it still in fact, hurts everyone in the family. Including everyone they all knew."

Roy felt a ping of pain in his heart, he didn't think that he could even face them, he let his mind wonder just for a tad bit, thinking briefly about his best friends and everything they had been through together. After realizing what he was thinking, he pushed those memories away, and he said, "You may go, Miss. Weasley."

She didn't know why, but she thought that she saw a lone tear in her teacher's eyes, she also thought that she had seen the pain in his eyes as she told him why Mother and Father had decided to come out here.

After she was gone, Roy's next class was his planing period, he sat down at his desk, it didn't help now that he had to face Hermione again, he couldn't even look at the girl for even a few minutes, without having to force thoes memories away, he also saw a little bit of Ron in her as well, as she kept on looking at him like she knew him or something, true that she does, but that life didn't exist anymore to him.

He had fled the Wizarding World for one reson only, he wanted to forget, he didn't want to live in the Wizarding World anymore, once he had defeated Voldemort, he had to leave, he couldn't stay there anymore, where painful memories lay, and where his parents' had died.

Over the years, he'd traveled all over the world, going to new places, but Eygpt and Rome of course, but everything had changed once he'd made it to New York City, he had spent a few weeks getting settle in, a few more weeks just walking around the huge city, it all seem to fade once he'd found Rose, once getting to know her, he knew just knew that he'd found the one.

She'd asked him so many questions about his childhood and schooling, he now led her to believe that he had a great childhood, and that he had lived in the United States all his life, not once did she ever ask about what led him to move here in New York City. She simply believed that he had moved here because he wanted to live here. But he knew the real reason why he'd came to live and settle down.

He wanted to forget his former life altogether.

* * *

Rose was at home, waiting for her husband to return from work, she loved him so much, as any wife would love her husband. Over the years that they both had spent together, she believed that he was a good man, that nothing could have ever make him angry or make him regret something in his life, they both lived in a two story white home, five bedrooms, one for her and Roy, and the rest was for their four well behaved children.

She was about to call him, when she heard the front door open, and heard him say, "I'm home!"

She went into the front room, where she saw their four children greeting their Father, at least he seemed to be in a good mood, she said as she walked up to him, "Welcome home, dear. How was work?"

Roy only said, "As always, my dear."

She was about to say something else, when everyone heard a tapping sound on the window, everyone went over to the window, there and to Roy's great shock was a snowy white owl, Hedwig, she hooted happly at him, glad to see her master once more, he slowly very slowly walked up to the window, with his family behind him, he froze when he saw a letter in her legs, he sighed, opened the window to let her in, once she was in, she tried to land on his shoulder, only his wife said, "Dear?"

Roy only said, "Do worry, love. I'll get rid of it."

Hedwig only hooted at her master, she was so happy to see him again, as he was about to lean down and get the letter, the oldest of the four children, Jack, said, "Father, please do be careful. Who knows if it's dangerous or not."

Roy whispered harshly to Hedwig as he got the letter, "What are you doing here, Hedwig?"

Hedwig simply nipped his ear, he glared at her, and snarled quietly, "Why are you even here?"

He just leaned away from her, and said, "Go on."

She didn't move, she was waiting for a reply, he just sighed, sat down on the couch, glared at Hedwig once more, opened the letter, and was shocked to see a Howler.

He carefully opened it, and heard Hermione's voice shout, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR EVERYONE TO MOVE ON!? YOUR PARENTS WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED THIS FOR YOU! EVERYONE, INCLUDING MOST OF THE SLYTHERINS ARE NOW LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOUR LITTLE BUTT! GINNY CAN'T SEEM TO MOVE ON NOW BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU HAD DONE TO EVERYONE! HARRY JAMES POTTER, THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE CAUSED EVERYONE IN THE PAST TWENTY-FIVE YEARS! OR SO HELP ME AND MAKE SURE THAT I'M NOT THE FIRST ONE TO FIND YOU! BECAUSE IF I DO, YOUR HEAD WILL BE MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Once it was done, Roy stared at the now disappearing red letter, he only moved when Hedwig hooted softly in his ear, he stood up, turned to face her, and snapped, "Get out! Go!"

She looked disappointed, he sighed, sat back down on the couch, pulled out a peice of paper, took out a pen, and wrote a reply. Once done, he tied it to her legs, lead her over to the window, and whispered, "Take this back to her."

She nipped his ear, and flew away.

After she was gone, he shut the window, and whispered, "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I really am."

Rose slowly came up from behind him, wrapped her arms around him, and said, "Roy, what's this all about?"

He only said, "It's nothing, dear. Just someone who I once knew."

She said, "Roy, are you alright?"

He turned to face her, and said, "Yes, dear, I'm alright. No need to worry."

Jack asked, "Father, who's Harry James Potter?"

Roy looked out the window, fighting the urge to break down in tears, and said, "Just someone who I once knew, my son."

Rose said, "Love, you should know that whoever this Harry Potter person is, is probably dead right now, right?"

He said, "I know that, dear."

Just then the doorbell rang, Roy walked over to the door, opened it, and froze at who was on his doorstep.


	2. What Have You Done!

**Hi there readers:**

 **Here's the second chapter. Also, Hedwig and Sirius didn't die in the books like we'd thought. Instead, they both survived.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **What Have You Done!**

Hermione and Ron Weasley didn't think that both of them would be in front of a tall, tan skin, long black hair, dark emerald green almost black eyed man, who looked at them both in shock, both were still a little sore from their workout, that when they both had returned, they both found Hedwig waiting for them, and a letter in her leg.

It didn't take long for the owl to show them the home of her former master, neither of them didn't except to see a shocked man standing at the door, one look told them all they needed to know, for Hermione threw herself at the man, giving him a hard look before hugging him, once she was free, she snarled, "Mr. Pot-"

Roy cut her off, and said, "Who are you?"

Ron said, "Mate, it's us! Hermione and Ron Weasley, remember us?"

Roy stepped outside, shutting the door behind him, folded his arms across his chest, and snapped, "How did both of you blunder heads find me?"

Hermione was taken aback by his tone, she said, "Harry, don't be stupid."

Roy's eyes narrowed into slits, he was about to say something, when Ron said, "Harry, mate? You alright?"

Roy sighed, and said, "Look, guys, I'm sorry-"

Hermione pointed her want at him, and she said, "You'd better start talking, Harry James Potter!"

Roy said, "Can we go inside first?"

She said, "Explain now!"

Just then they all heard the door open again, and a woman say from behind Roy, "Dear, who's this?"

Hermione glared at him, she didn't know what had now become of her best friend, Ron couldn't believe that his best mate had now had a family of his own, not only that, but he'd broke his little sister's heart.

Roy was about to answer, when they all heard someone shout, "Harry!"

Roy found himself being hugged once again by Ginny Weasley, he didn't know how he would explain anything to his wife and kids, who all were standing behind him, wondering about who their Father and husband were talking too.

Before he was about to say something, Ginny said, "Love, come on, let's go back home."

Roes said, "Roy-"

Ginny said, "Harry?"

Roy said, "Everyone, please, just please. If you all would like to know, please join us in the house."

Once everyone was in, Roy noticed that all of his schoolmates had to come, including Molly, Remus, Sirius, Percy, Bill, Flure, and Charlie had to come along as well. He was about to say something, when Rose said, "Children, please go upstairs and into your rooms."

Jake said, "Yes, Mother."

As the children all made their way upstairs, Molly said, "Harry-"

Roy said, "Right, everyone as much as I want to greet you all, I just want to say that it's so such a bad time to talk."

Rose went up to her husband, and said, "Love, who are all these people?"

Everyone all gasped, Molly burst into tears, so did Ginny, Remus, and Sirius, they all had thought that Harry and Ginny would remain a couple for a the rest of their lives, but to see that that didn't happen, Ginny said, "No..."

Roy said, "Look, everyone, I know that you're all upset. But-"

Ginny ran up to him, and shouted, "I LOVED YOU! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME! BY CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME... MUGGLE WOMAN!?"

Roy only said, "Gin-"

She shouted, "NO! I NOW KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY WANTED! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOOD-BYE OR ANYTHING!"

Roy tried again, "Gin, please. You don't-"

She turned to glare at Roes, and snarled, "You stole MY HARRY away from me!"

Roes said, "Your Harry? Who's Harry? Roy, what, who, and how do you know them? Especially this girl who claims to-"

Roy cut in, and whispered, "Why don't you go upstairs, love."

She sighed, and whispered, "Alright, my love."

Before she left, she gave him a peck on the cheek, and headed upstairs.

Once she was gone, he turned around to glare at Ginny, and snarled, "How DARE you speak that way to my wife!"

Everyone gasped, Sirius said, "Harry...?"

Roy took a deep breath, and said, "Look, alright, I know why you all came here today. But some of you can't just assume that just because you've found me, that I would want to return. I can't return there. I have a family now."

Ginny snarled, "A family full of Muggles!"

He just said, "I moved on a long time ago, Gin. You know that I had always treated you like a sister."

Ron said, "Mate, you just can't pretend that we don't mean nothing to you anymore. Surely, you must know that we all still want you back."

Roy said, "That's the problem, Ron. I don't want to go back. I can't even think about it anymore. Ever since I met Rose, nothing, not even my life as a wizard doesn't even matter anymore."

Remus said, "Harry-"

Roy said, "My wife and kids don't know anything about my life as a wizard. I didn't want to hurt them."

Molly said, "Harry dear, would you like to spend some time with everyone back in Britain?"

Roy said, "Mrs. Weasley, where's Mr. Weasley?"

Everyone's faces fell, Molly went over to hug Roy, who stiffend a little, and she said, "He died a few years later, after the war."

Roy knew that his wife and kids had never ever seen him cry, but in the company of his fellow friends and family, meaning the Weasley's, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius, he just said, "No... No... Please, Mrs. Weasley, take it back... It's not true!"

He heard everyone making their way over to gather in a huge hug, being surround by family and friends only made him cry harder, knowing that he had indeed miss the safe comfort of family and friends around him.

* * *

A few hours later, Roy found himself in his office, he'd learned that many others had passed on, including his Muggle Uncle and Auntie, he'd have to visit the graves once he'd made a plan to travel back to England soon. He didn't feel like leaving his wife and kids behind, but he knew that he had to, he didn't know what to tell his wife, after the gang had left, Roes wanted to know what was really going on, he'd promised her that he'd tell her later.

He was about to pull out his wand, when he heard a knock at his door, he quickly shoved his wand back into the bottom drawer, where he knew that his wife wouldn't dare look, he quickly shut the drawer, wandlessly locking the top, turned to face the door, and said, "Come in!"

In came Rose, she shut the door, and said, "Dear, what's really bothering you?"

He said, "They know something's up with me. And yet, I refuse to tell them the real reason why I'd left."

She said, "Why don't you tell me, love. Did they say something to upset you?"

He touched were the now faded scar used to be, but instead he heard someone whisper, "The Dark Lord's Revenge."

Then he heard someone shout, "Curse you Potter!"

He tried to not give in, but he kept on hearing screams, he stood up, turned to look out the window, he just had to force back those screams, and he whispered, "Not true, this has to be all a memory."

He heard someone say in his ear, "Harry, Mummy loves you."

He whispered, "No..."

They said again, "Mummy loves you, Harry. Harry, mummy loves you, daddy loves you, Harry."

He shut his eyes, fighting the urge to cry again, also trying to not give in to the female's familiar soft voice that was indeed his Mother's, he didn't want to give in, no matter how much it hurt whenever he heard someone from that life.

He whispered, "No... Please, no."

Just then he heard his wife say, "Roy?"

Roy didn't want to tell her, only his friends had made him promise to them that he would tell her, he said, "Roes, there's something that I need to tell you. Something that..."

She made him look at her, and she said, "Is this have to do with them and this Harry Potter person?"

He said, "Yes, it does, my love."

She asked, "What is it that's bothering you, love?"

He was about to say something, when they both heard the doorbell ring once more, as he went to go get it, he had to force back a sneer, there standing on hsi doorstep was someone who he didn't know had survived the Sheirking Shack attack.

They said, "Hello, is Harry Potter here?"

Roy quickly stepped out, shutting the door behind him, and said, "Professor?"

Severus said, "Not now, Potter. Look here, I'm not in the mood for your silly questions, just know that I did survived the attack. Got it?"

Roy said, "Yes, sir."

Severus said, "I understand that you've left your popularity behind?"

Roy said, "Look, sir, I know what you're going to say. But I just can't leave now, my wife and kids are in the house, and I can't leave them behind. No now, I also have a job now too."

Severus leaned in, and sneered, "The Wizarding world is under attack once again, and you're the only one-"

Roy cut in, and said, "I don't want to go back there. Here is my home. I have everything that I had ever wanted, I have a loving wife, four great children, and a good paying job to support my family. I can't just drop everything now, and go back there."

Ron only said, "But, you have to come back, mate."

Roy said, "Why!? Why do you all want me to return there!?"

Severus said, "The Wizarding World needs its hero back, Potter."

Roy's eyes narrowed into slits, he didn't want to go back, he only snarled, "Hadn't they been through hell with me there!? Hadn't they kept things from me while I was there!? Hadn't I had to go through MY ENTIRE childhood WITHOUT my PARENTS because of them!?"

Severus only said, "The Dark Lord's revenge."

Roy snapped, "Well, I'm not leaving! And that's it! Good day to you, Professor!"

Before he could even move, Severus said once more, "You know, just because you've left, doesn't mean that others won't attack you, right. I mean, the Death Eaters are still around, and who knows if they might one day turn up here, and take revenge on you and your family instead."

Without even a word, Roy slowly walked back into the house, remember what Severus had just said.


	3. Roy's Break Down

**Hi there readers:**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter so far. Anyway, here's the next chapter for you all.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Roy's Break Down:**

Rose walked downstairs when she heard Roy renter the home, she saw that he had a look of, and for the first time ever since they've met, anger on his normally happy face, she could only watch as he went into the living room, as she slowly very slowly made her way towards the living room, following her husband.

Roy on the other hand, didn't seem to notice his wife following him. Once in the living room, he walked up to the large fireplace, carefully removed one of the photos that were beside the fireplace, even though he had lived as a Muggle for twenty-five years now, he still had some Wizarding items stored secretly within the home, knowing that he didn't want to stop useing wizard items, took out a little box, opened it, inside there was one big pot, this held the soft powder inside, after taking off the lid, he took a small pinch, and through it into the flames.

He'd made sure that only he could see the items that he had placed in all over the home, he had placed charms on all of the items, knowing that he would be the only one who would actually see the items for what they really were. He had also made sure that his wife wouldn't go around the home trying to find the items, he made sure that it was invisible to her and the kids, but only to him, he saw the truth behind them.

The bright yellow flames suddenly turned bright emerald green, after staring at the green flames, which reminded him of the color of his eyes, he just let a few tears slide down his cheek, knowing that it was the same color as his dead Mother's, and so he shouted, "Hermione Weasley!"

A moment later, Hermione's head had popped up in the fireplace, and she snapped, "What is it now, Harry! Don't you know that I'm busy STUDYING!"

Roy chuckled, trust Hermione to be studying even while she wasn't at Hogwarts, and so he said, "Really, 'Mione, when we're already DONE WITH Hogwarts! You know that there's MORE to life than just STUDYING ALL THE BLOODY TIME!"

Hermione giggle softly, and she said, "I know that, Harry! You see, ever since the war ended, McGonagoll had made me the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I'm starting to do some research on how to be a Deputy Headmistress, and maybe, just maybe, I might get to become Headmistress of Hogwarts one day."

Roy said, "Congrats, 'Mione."

Hermione said quietly, "And guess what else, Harry?"

Roy said, "What, 'Mione?"

Hermione said, "Neville and Luna gotten married."

He let out a shout, "What!? When!?"

Hermione said, "You won't believe it when I tell you."

Roy said, "Come on, 'Mione, you should know by now that I HATE surprises! In fact, still do. Just tell me when did they gotten married! Before I go to them myself!"

Hermione said, "They gotten married on your birthday, Harry."

Roh said, "By my birthday you mean my actual birthday?"

Just then, Hermione snapped, "Harry!"

Roy said, "Alright, I get it now! You know that this isn't a Quidditch match right?"

Hermione giggled, and she said, "I know, just wanted to see how you would react, that's all."

Roy said, "Hermione!"

Hermione said, "So, did he come by to see you?"

Roy sighed, and said, "Snape wanted me to return. But I don't want to leave my life behind."

Hermione said, "You know that it's for the best, Harry. The Wizarding World is not better off without you. And you know that. Deep down inside, you're Harry James Potter, Defeater of Voldemort, and Savior of the Wizarding World."

Roy said after a moment of quietness, "You saw how Ginny reacted when she first saw my wife. I don't even want to know how Gin will react this time now that I have to go back. Who knows what she'll try to do. And besides, I really don't want to go back. I love my family, but leaving them behind? I don't want to loose anyone who I love so much. Not again, Hermione, I can't even begin to think about how many lives had to be killed because of what I had done when I was only a baby."

Hermione said, "Harry, I know what you mean. But you shouldn't have just left without a word on where you were going. You know that Death Eaters are still on the loose, right?"

Roy said, "What? Hermione, what do you mean?"

Hermione say, "Let me through, I really don't want to have to watch you explode. I'm simply trying to not upset you any farther today."

Roy say, "Don't worry, Hermione, Rose is upstairs, and the children are in their rooms."

As Hermione stepped through, she said, "Alright, so Mrs. Weasley didn't want to tell you this earlier today, because well... She didn't want to have you start shouting and cursing loudly, knowing that you're still a powerful wizard."

Roy said, "Hermione, if you're going to tell me something that'll shock or make me explode, you should have thought better about telling me these things."

Hermione said, "Got your wand with you?"

Roy said, "No, it's upstairs in my office, do you think that I should need it?"

Hermione sighed, and said, "Really, are you a wizard or not! Harry, just say the spell. You should know this by now!"

Roy chucked softly, as he silently whispered the Summoning charm, one moment later, his wand came floating down the stairs, into the living room, and into his out stretched hand.

He said after a moment, "Wow... Didn't think that after twenty-five years, my magic's still there."

Hermione sat down, once Roy was seated, she said, "Yes, there are still more Death Eaters out there. In fact, there's lots more now then when we were in our seventh year."

Roy said, "Hold on, Hermione. What do you mean there's now lots more then when we were in our seventh year? Are you saying that there's suddenly a lot more?"

Hermione said, "Lots more. In fact... You shouldn't have left in the first place, Harry."

Roy said, "Hermione, I just got tired of having been known all my life as the Boy Who Lived. I didn't want that anymore."

She turned to look at him, and said, "Because of what you'd done, Harry! Because of you, some of the others have gone-"

Roy's hand flew to his wand, he said, "No! The others wouldn't do it!"

She got up, and snarled, "Yes they did! They thought that they had no CHOICE LEFT!"

Roy said, "What do you mean?"

She said, "The others have discovered somethings about themselves... And they want revenge of their own... Only this time, they've joined them."

Roy said, "What? Are you saying that our friends are really..."

She nodded, and said, "you see, they've found out a few things about their family... They want revenge... Only problem is..."

Roy said, "If you're going to say that I have to return, then you're wronge, Hermione. I don't want to leave my family behind. This is worse then my years at Hogwarts, and every year, somehow I would be in a near-death battle with Tom."

She said after a moment, "And what about us? Huh, what about Teddy, your godson? You shouldn't have just got up and left, you at least should have said good-bye to us before you went on your Mary way to Merlin knows where."

Roy got up, and said, "I don't want to hear it, Hermione! It hurts too much to even think about it! Let alone having to face you every singe day! And what about Teddy? Why should I even think about him when I could be-"

She cut him off, and said, "When you could be telling your wife and kids about what you're hiding from them! Harry-"

She was cut off by him, "My name's Roy!"

She shouted, "Your REAL name's Harry James Potter!"

He shouted, "Harry James Potter is long gone, Hermione! He doesn't exist anymore!"

She said, "You know that you can't keep pushing all of us away, right? Just because you want to forget, doesn't actually mean that you will forget. We won't leave, and you know it!"

He said, "Well, just because you all want me to return, doesn't mean that I will go willingly either!"

She only said, "When will you START realizing that THIS is NOT what your PARENTS' want for YOU!"

He snarled, "Well, my parents' are dead, so I could do whatever I want with my life!"

She said, "You know what, Roy!?"

He said, "What's that, Hermione!?"

She said, "I knew something that you can't bring yourself to face! I know something that you are not willing to face, something that's now keep you away from your path as a wizard! Something that has haunted you for years! Ever since your very birth! And YOU know WHAT I'm talking about!"

He only said, "What are you talking about?"

All she said was, "Mummy loves you, Harry."

He could tell that she was right, even with his wife and kids, he could still very clearly hear what his Mother said before she'd got murdered by Lord Voldemort, he'd kept that a secret, his wife and children didn't know that why, everyday he'd wake up in the middle of the night gasping for air, he knew that every time he'd done that, he'd think about all the times he'd remember Voldemort, but the first time that had happened, his wife, at that time girlfriend, asked him the next day what happened the night before, all he could tell her was that she had probably been dreaming.

He heard his Mother again saying, "Harry, mummy loves you, daddy loves you, Harry."

Hermione saw that he was in tears, as she gently led him over to the couch, all she could do was try and not burst into tears herself, once on the couch, she wrapped her arms around his body, pulling him close, knowing that he needed a friend for comfort. He only cried harder, he really didn't want to face anyone, which were his family, as she let him cry his surely longing heart out, she let him rest his head on her shoulders, she could help but say, "That's it, Harry, you're safe now. Just let it all out, don't hold anything back, just let it all go."

All she could do was hold and be there for him, just like when they were in Hogwarts together, her, Ron, and Harry, they all been through a lot together, everything was always much bigger then all three of them put together, but then after the war was over, they all began to fell apart and drift apart from each other.

Just then she said, "Harry, look at me."

As Roy lifted his tears eyed face up at her, she asked him, "Would you like to have the gang here?"

That only made him cry even harder and louder, he burried his head into her shoulder, as he cried, she began to rub his back, knowing that he only wanted her there with him at that moment. This continued for about an hour, by the time he was done, he looked at her, and said, "Thank you, Hermione."

She only nodded, she just stood up, turned to look at him, and said, "You know that I'm right, Harry. You also know that you can't ignore this, right? No matter what your wife says, you just have to return back to who you really are."

All he could say was, "I know that, Hermione, I've always known that. Ever since I'd left the Wizarding World."

After a moment of silence, she looked away, sighed, and said, "It was nice to have a chat with you, alone."

Roy only said, "Just like when we were in Hogwarts, eh Hermione?"

She glared at him, and said, "Both you and Ron were the laziest boys ever, you know that!"

He chuckled, and said, "Yep, we were. But you still love us right?"

She just said, "You got that right, Harry."

He stood up, walked with her over to the fireplace, and said, "You know, I placed things around this home."

She said, "Let me guess, and you're the only one who could see some items around the home?"

He said, "Yep."

She said, "Well, it was nice talking to you... R-"

He said, "Only in front of our friends, I'm Harry. But in front of my family, I'm Roy."

She smiled, gave him a hug, kissed his cheek, and said, "I'm glade you're back, Harry."

He said, "Me too, Hermione. Tell Ron that I said hi."

Hermione couldn't help but groan, and say, "You boys!"

So, she fled back to her home, leaving a chucking Roy Bushop (Harry Potter).

* * *

It didn't take that long for Rose to say, "Roy?"

Roy only looked at her, he could see confusion on her face, he said, "Yes, dear?"

Rose couldn't even think about what she'd found out about her husband, he was someone else, let alone a real wizard, she only said, "Dear, are you hiding something from everyone?"

All he said, "Why do you say that for, love?"

Rose only said, "Who are you really?"

He turned to face her, his eyes searching for some sort of hint, he only found lots and lots of confusion, he just said, "Dear, how much did you actually hear?"

All she could say was, "Everything."

He didnl't have a choice now, he'd have to tell them all the truth, but then again he didn't want to be sent to Azaskaban for telling Muggles about him.

All he needed to do was come put with a cover story about his life and his trip back to the Wizarding World.


	4. Dudley's Tale and Rose's Frustration

**Chapter Five: Dudley's Tale and Rose's Frustration:**

As the days went on, Rose noticed that her husband wasn't sleeping well, she also noticed that everyday, when he came home from work, he went straight to his office, most of the time, not in the mood for chatter or family time.

The worried wife finally had enough, one night she made her way to her husband's office, she was about to knock, when she heard voices from inside, she heard a male say from inside the office, "Pup, please, you don't have a choice now. It needs to be done."

Rose heard her husband's voice snarl back at the male,, "Don't have a choice! A BLOODY CHOICE! WHEN DID I EVER HAVE A BLOODY CHOICE WHILE I WAS AT HOGWARTS!? YOU TELL ME WHEN DID I EVER HAVE A CHOICE!?"

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing, her husband would never ever shout or raise his voice like that before, the only time he would raise his voice was went the children would misbehave, that's the only time that he would raise his voice, right now it seemed that Roy's strange behavior was getting noticed by the guests, and so she heard the same male say in a stern voice, "Pup, you are going to have to tell them. Weather you like it or not, they have a right to know. Or else the scar and dreams will continue, until you find that Gryfinndor courage that I know that you have to stop the dreams and scar from returning fully, then you and your family will have to not only move, but you will have to make a choice about protecting your loved ones."

There was silence, as Rose was about to open the door, she heard another male say, "Mate, do you really want to have to choose? We all know that you would much rather stay here in the Muggle world with your family... But you will have to come back with us soon. Don't you want to know about your-"

Roy cut in, and snapped, "Don't DARE say their names, Ron! How dare you, you think that I would WANT TO give a bloody hell about them!? I'm glad that their dead, makes my life a lot happier... I don't need them to be happy, I have my beloved Rose and our four children with me..."

Then she heard the first male say, "Pup, it's your cousin..."

Roy spat, "What about him? Surely he wouldn't give a shit about the 'freaks'. Or the 'freak' that was dropped on his parents' door step!"

Then there was another male voice, this male's voice was full of fear, "Please Harry... You're the only one..."

Roy whirled around, narrowed his eyes, and snarled bitterly, "Why would you want a 'freak' to help you? Why don't you go-"

He was cut off by his cousin, who said, "Harry, you have to help me. Please, if you could just listen-"

Roy let out a bitter laugh, trust the Muggles who took him, to ask him for anything other then chores or house work, and he sneered, "Why should I even listen to you, when you all NEVER listened to ME!"

Dudley said, "I don't have anywhere else to go... You're the only living relative that I have left... Please, Harry."

Roy sneered, "What about Marge? Surely she would be glad to take you in, since your her favorite!"

All Dudley said was, "Dad said that Auntie Marge doesn't want to see us ever again, what you had done to her..."

Roy said half-heartily, "She said the wrong thing at the wrong place and time."

Ron said, "Mate, please, you don't know what he has to tell us. If you could just hear him out."

Roy took a deep breath, and said after a moment, "This should be interesting... Alright, Big D, let's hear what you have to say, mind you need to hurry up though, I have to teach tomorrow."

Dudley said, "After we had returned home, Dad tried to make things normal for both me and Mum, but you see, while we were in hiding, Dad kept us locked in a room, he didn't want us to talk to them, told me that you were better off without us. Once they said that it was safe to go back home, Dad demand that we leave at once, he didn't want anything to do with the 'freaks', and I guess neither did me and Mum.

"When we had gotten back home, it seemed like Dad's wish did come true after all, with you out of the house, he was happy, but Mum wasn't... She looked lost for some reason, I tried to ask her about it, but she wouldn't tell me, Dad was so happy that he didn't notice Mum's withdraw from the real world, Mum soon began to say things like 'She's gone, he's gone, they're both gone' over and over again, and it was scary to see her like that. Meanwhile Dad was so happy, that he had produced lots of money from his new job, that he had failed to noticed a change within Mum.

"I didn't know what to think, I was so happy that you were out there saving the world, but at the same time, I was also scared that you wouldn't survive. While in hiding, I learned how you where placed on our doorstep, and what you had to do every time you had to go off to that school. I didn't know that you hated the summers with us, I didn't know that you were lonely while with us, that when you returned back to school, that you would have been better off there during the summers instead of returning back to my home.

"Years passed, I knew that you wouldn't want to see us ever again. Soon I was married to my wife, Mum seemed to get better after that, she fell in love with my wife, when we had kids, Mum was overjoyed, Dad was too. Said that we don't have to worry now about you returning, probably you had finally stayed where you belonged, didn't think that you would ever return. Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know... Please Harry, please help me and my family... Please, forgive me..."

Roy stared at his cousin, he didn't know what to say, about his Auntie's time of loneliness, of possibly losing both her sister and nephew, he begun to wonder what she wanted to say the day she and her husband and son went into hiding, he could actually care less about his Uncle, but after hearing his cousin's story, he could only stare at him, a look of thoughtfulness on his face, as he continued to stare, he sighed, and said after a long moment, "You say that you need my help, Bid D?"

Dudley said, "Please, Harry, we're in danger..."

Roy said as he turned to go set at his desk, "And why are you and your family in danger?"

Dudley said, "These black cloaked people came, a year ago, I can't really explain how they know where we live, but you see, I found one of your friends, and they showed me and my family where you were staying at."

Roy's head snapped us, and he demanded sharply, "Black cloaked people, you say? What did they have and what did they look like?"

Dudley said, "They had their faces covered, with masks, and they had... sticks... The kind of stick that you have..."

Roy's face twisted, he shouted, "DEATH EATERS!"

Roy began to shake, he couldn't hear his cousin's voice calling out to him, all he heard was, "The boy must be killed, since he killed our Lord, it's only fair that the boy joins his parents. Harry James Potter, we'll be coming for you."

He didn't notice that the others had moved away, the others knew how powerful he still was, even after all these years, he failed to noticed that his wife had entered, she was about to say something to him, when she felt one of the three grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the office, she glared at them, and snapped, "Let go of me, you freak!"

 _You Freak!_

Hearing that from his wife, Roy's eyes glazed over, as memories flowed back to him, he wanted out, he couldn't find a way out, but something in him snapped, he jumped up, and said softly, "Get her and Dudley out of here. Ron and Hermione, come with me..."

As both Rose and Dudley were forced out of the office, Roy, Ron, and Hermione rushed over to a drawn out fireplace, wand in hand, after the chant, the drawn out fireplace began to come to life, the last thing Rose saw of her husband was that he had disappeared through the bright green flames, shouting something that she couldn't understand.

* * *

The trio landed at the Burrow, as soon as Roy was out of the fireplace, he billowed, "MRS. WEASLEY!"

Molly came as fast as she could, she could tell that Harry was enraged, when she had entered the kitchen, she found her son and daughter in-law far away from Harry, who was pacing angrily, and so she said, "What happened?"

Roy turned to her, and said, "Why did you have to show them!? Why did you have to tell them! I was HAPPIER without them!"

Molly said, "Harry, your cousin came to me for help, we all didn't know that Death Eaters had found him and his family, we especially didn't know how or who had told him about us... Harry, he wanted your help! Don't you see see how shaken up he really is? Can't you see how the Death Eaters have affected him and his family, Harry, he's family, your _real_ family."

Roy's hands clenched, and he spat, "Well, he's not staying with us! And I don't want him near us ever again!"

Molly said, "But Harry, you don't believe that he's changed, surely after twenty-five years, someone's bound to change one way or another."

Roy snarled, "He'll never change! Dudley Dursley will always hate his 'freak' of a cousin! And I'm the 'freak'!"

Molly felt tears in her eyes, she knew that she had to say it, and now before they lose him forever, and so she said, "Blood is thinker than water, Harry."

Roy's eyes narrowed for only a second, then they shifted, focusing them on a photo of the Weasley family, him, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius, when the green eyes locked eyes with someone who had green eyes in the photo, he stared at the person for only a few minutes, then he went back to the fireplace, even though he hated it, shouted his home, and left the three Weasley's behind.

* * *

Once arriving back in his office back at his home, he paced, he couldn't let his family know, it would open up wounds that he couldn't even begin to think about, he just couldn't let those wounds re-open, even after all these years of staying away from that life, as he continued his pacing around his office, he didn't hear the door open, nor the soft footsteps that approached from behind, just then he looked up, his dark, slowly turning back to its bright emerald color, green eyes narrowing at his wife, who in turn lowered her eyes from his, and she said, "Dear, do you want to talk about it?"

Roy's hand flew to his forehead, he steady himself against his desk, Rose's hands flew to her mouth, she never seen Roy like this, it soon made her say out loud for him to hear, "Roy! Honey, can you hear me-"

She soon whirled around, there standing in the doorway of her husband's office, stood the lady who called her husband 'Harry love', Rose was about to demand that she leave, but instead the lady's face twisted in a look of worry, understanding, and relief.

As she made her way over to where Harry was standing, pretending that that Muggle wife of his wasn't there, she gently said too low for the Muggle to hear, "Harry, can you hear me? Harry, it's Ginny, Harry please, you're only in a-"

Rose's eyes narrowed, how dare Roy let these strangers into their home, they don't live here, he doesn't even know them, and she only snapped at Ginny, "Don't dare talk to my husband!"

Ginny took a deep breath, she couldn't understand why Harry had to go and marry some Muggle girl, what made her even more angry, was the fact that her Harry Potter had a family of his own, and with this type of a Muggle too.

She turned to face the Muggle girl, locked gazes with her, and said, "Mind that tongue of yours, young lady. Your so-called-husband is in need of help, so if you want to see him again, then I suggest that you and your four kids stay out of our way. He's in need of help, and only we can help him, am I clear?"

Rose wasn't going to be told by a stranger, she glared at the woman, and snapped, "Like he would even know you and your friends! He doesn't even know you! How do you think you're going to help him, when he doesn't even know any of you!? So why don't you and your friends just leave us alone!"

Ginny's hand flew to her wand, but both women heard Roy shout, "No, Gin! Don't!"

Rose was about to say something, when Ginny beat her to it, she said, "Are you alright?"

Roy said as he turned to look out the window at the setting sun, "Rose, my love, can you please leave us?"

Rose was about to say something, when the three aduilts heard the sound of a little boy shout, "Mommy, I'm ready!"

Rose said, "But, Roy-"

Roy said as he turned to his wife, "My dear, this needs to be taken care of, and quickly. So can you please leave us?"

Rose sighed, she hated how he seemed to be hiding something, but one look told her that it was important, and so with a worried glance at her husband, a glare at the lady who shot her a glare, she left the office.

Leaving the two people alone.


	5. Sneaking Around and Rose's Discovery

**Chapter Five:**

 **Sneaking Around and Rose's Discovery**

After Rose had left, Harry turned back to the window, sighed, and said, "I have to, I don't even know if I should go or not. Never have I ever had to chose between my new and former life, I can't do it... not like this."

Ginny made sure that the Muggle woman shouldn't be able to hear or get into the office, she knew that he was indeed still Lord Potter, but she, and only her and the gang, had to be there for him at this point, he shouldn't have to chose, he should know what's right, and what's wrong.

She walked from behind, wrapped her arms around his waists, making Harry swore under his breath, sneaking behind Rose's back like this, even though they both knew that they shouldn't do this, only Ginny very touch to his skin, made him want to wish that he'd never left in the first place. Ginny only smiled behind Harry's back, she wasn't excepting anything like this to happen between them, even though Harry was now married and had a family of his own now, yet at the same time, making Harry sneak behind the Muggle's back felt just right, and this seemed to help ease Harry's mind a little.

As Harry was about to turn around and face the young witch, Ginny's hand went down into his pants, causing him to let out a small moan of pleasure, Ginny only continued her own fun of torturing him, as he was about to lose control, she pulled out of his pants, taking him by the hand, leading both of them over to the fireplace, let go, went inside, and shouted, "GRIMALD PLACE!"

Before he left, he turned back to his office, he was about to wave his hand, when he heard Rose say from outside the office, "Roy!"

He said as he went into the green flames, "My love, I've just been summoned... There's no backing out of this now... not now... I'm sorry."

As he was spinning around in the fireplace, the last he saw was that the spell had worn off, and he was met with the angry eyes of his wife, who stood in the doorway of his office, hands firmly on her hips.

Harry's only response was as he walked out of the fireplace, "I am schrewed as shit..."

Ginny waited beside the stairs that lead up to the upper rooms for him, once upstairs, Harry couldn't think straight as Ginny's soft lips found his own, which soon left him wanting more, he could only respond to Ginny's movements, as he watch her take him in her mouth, all he could not do is arch his back up off the bed, he began thrusting up into her mouth, she could only understand his need for more, and so without wanting to have him fall out early, she pulled out, making him groan in disappointment.

She only said, "Mind your manners, Harry love. Why, I bet that she doesn't even know how to pleasure and please one Harry James Potter."

It all fell away the moment Harry begun his journey down the witch's naked body, he soon found the spot, underneath a small patch of black hair, which was when and where he found himself unable to slide three fingers into at once, he decided to just add one, making Ginny scream out in pleasure, after some time, he added another, causing Ginny to shout in complete pleasure, "HARRY!"

Harry listened to the witch's moans get louder and louder as he continued his tasks, he couldn't bring himself to face the truth, the truth of maintaining this a secret, one of many secrets to be exacted.

Harry had to admit, he was turned on by the moans coming from Ginny, he soon pulled all four of his fingers out of her, he couldn't help but lick off the cum, Ginny's big brown eyes starring as he sucked, once he had every last drop, he stood in front of her, his own only inches away from hers, after a moment, he locked gazes with her, and said, "You're not making this easy for me, are you Gin?"

She said, "Nope, sorry Harry love. But you haven't had a proper girl in twenty-five years, and besides, you're the one who said that you've returned, remember?"

With one simple movement, Harry couldn't even remember his own name, let alone false name, as he began to lose control, he captured Ginny's lips in a heated kiss, Ginny's nails dug into his back, her legs tightly around his waist, and her hair all over the place, not to mention that her make-up was now a mess on her face.

Harry could have been more concern about his family, but Ginny made everything slightly haywire, as he and Ginny's moans grew louder with each thrust that Harry pounded into her, he failed to answer his phone, it was just him and Ginny at that moment, and there was no other bliss than when both witch and wizard came at the same time, coating both of them in a think layer of cum.

Harry lay beside Ginny, she snuggled closer to him, he couldn't help but say in her hair, "Now that was a wonderful reunite to remember..."

Ginny said, "Not that I'm still mad at you, I had a feeling that this might help ease your... current problem."

Harry said, "Thank you, Gin."

She gave him another kiss, and she said, "Your welcome, my Harry love."

And so, as Ginny lay in Harry's arms, Harry himself found that he was, in fact, finding himself, once again, falling for Ginny.

Not once during their time together, Harry didn't think about his false life.

* * *

Once arriving back in his office, Harry found that Ron and Hermione were in his office, as he stepped out, he said, "Guys, what are you doing here?"

Hermione said, "Put up the silent charm up, Harry. We need to talk."

Once the silent charm was up, Hermione said, "Have you even told her yet, Harry?"

Harry sat at his desk, and said, "I'm planning to tell my family tomorrow."

Ron said, "You might want to hurry up with that, Mate. When we had showed up, she demanded that we tell her And we both knew that you wouldn't want her to find out the hard way..."

Harry said, "Well, she's just going to have to wait. Ron, she's already finding out the hard way."

Just then a knock sounded, Harry took down the charm, and said, "Come in!"

In came Luna, she went up to her daddy, with her thumb in her mouth, once she was in front of him, she said, "Mommy wants you, daddy."

Guilt flashed in Harry's bright emerald green eyes, as he stared at his youngest daughter, but soon it was replaced with anger, his eyes seemed to harden around the edges, Luna was about to reach her hand out, when she felt someone gently tug her back, away from her daddy, she turned around, and noticed that it was one of her daddy's lady guests.

She said, "Daddy..."

The lady said softly, "Child, your daddy needs some time to calm down. Why don't you go back downstairs?"

Luna looked between the lady and her daddy, she didn't want to see her daddy angry, she said, "Daddy?"

That had done the trick, Harry jumped up, snapped his fingers once, his wand was in hand, anger flashed in his eyes, he only said, "Get her out of here..."

When Luna didn't move, he shouted, "Get her out!"

Hermione rushed Luna out, once the Muggle girl was safely out of the office, Luna heard her daddy's male guest say, "Harry..."

Rose was wondering what took her husband so long, she decided to go and check, but upon arriving in the hall outside her husband's office, her eyes narrowed, she grabbed her youngest daughter, and snapped at the woman who was standing beside her daughter, "Get away from my daughter! And where's my husband?"

Hermione said calmly, "Madam, your husband and my husband are in the middle of a conversation at the moment, so we can't bother them right now."

Rose turned to glare at the other woman, and she snapped, "This is my home, you don't tell me what to do and what not to do in my own home! You're just a visitor, someone who Roy shouldn't have let in here in the first place! Ever since you and your friends had showed up, Roy's not himself, he's not been sleeping at all, and every time I try to ask him about it, he just ignores me! He ignores his own wife! And it's all your fault! So why don't you and your husband do both me and my husband a favor, and leave us and our family alone! Your just all a bunch of freaks!"

Hermione tried to hide her tears, hearing that word made her not want to visit Harry anymore, but then she said, "What do you mean 'He's not been sleeping at all'?"

Rose snorted, and sneered, "He's been waking up in the middle of the night, gasping for air, like he can't breath or something. Like I said, he's been ignoring me every time I ask him about it. How would you even know what's going on with him? You and your friends don't even know him."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth in shock, she said, "No... This can't be... He can't still be alive after all these years...? This is not good... Not good at all... We have to leave right away..."

Rose gave her a suspious look, and she said, "What is it?"

Hermione began to pace up and down the hall, and she said, "Did you hear him say anything?"

Rose didn't understand how this was going to find out what was really going on with her husband, she only said, "One night, I heard him say something..."

Hermione said, "What did you hear?"

Rose said, "He was saying something about how he couldn't get free from the dreams, how much he was hurting me and our family with all the lies, and said something about they're right about everything...? Why do you ask?"

Hermione said, "Did he say something else?"

Rose suddenly remember something that Roy had said, it was a week after their marriage, and she said, "Come to think of it, he did say something that was unusual..."

Hermione got in front of her, and she said, "Tell me, maybe I could try and talk to him about it."

Rose said, "Fine, but at lease let me hear what's being said."

Hermione said, "Fine, you can listen in. But I must worn you, you're not going to understand any of it."

Rose just said, "Deal. It was a week after our marriage, I was in the bathroom, about to join him in bed... When I heard him say, 'No, he's dead. I should know because I had defeated him years ago. No, not this time! I had left for one reason and one reason only, to stay away from him, Mum and Dad, Ron, Hermione, and... oh Teddy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Teddy. Tom's dead, I know he's dead! He's dead.' I didn't know what to think-"

Hermione banged on the office door, all the while saying loudly, "Ron! Ron, let me in! I've got something to tell you two! Let me in!"

The door opened, a hand reached out, and pulled Hermione inside. Once she was inside, the door quickly shut itself, she saw that Harry had his back to them, staring out the window, his wand in one tight grip, his other at his scar, trying to ease the pain, she felt bad for him, seeing him like this, it made her want to take away his pain for him instead, no one spoke for a long minute, finally Hermione said, "Harry?"

Harry whispered softly, "'Mione, I... I don't know what to do... I'm confused..."

Ron asked, "About what, Harry?"

Harry said, "When I'm with Rose, it's... like I have to be someone else... But when I'm with Ginny... I just don't know anymore... After spend some time with Ginny, I can't even think about Rose or our children, I mean, you both saw how I had reacted towards our youngest daughter."

Hermione said, "Harry, you're not only confused, but also stressed, not to mention emotionally and spiritually mixed up. You know that you can't continue on like this, your mind says that you want to stay here and live a normal life, but in your heart, you're Harry James Potter. So what I think you should do is..."

Ron said, "Hermione, do you really think that the Muggles are ready for this? I mean, all they know is that he's just like them."

Hermione glared at Ron, and snapped, "What choice does he have, Ron!? It's best if he tells them, before Sirius tell them himself, and you should know that Harry would rather tell them himself!"

Harry said, "I guess Rose is right after all... Everyone's right about me, about us, about all of us... We're just a bunch of freaks... I'm a freak, we're all freaks."

Hermione moved to stand beside Harry, she gently made him look at her, and she said, "Harry, listen to me, we're not freaks, even though the Muggles may think that we are, but we, as wizards and witches, know that we're not freaks."

Ron did the same, but he stood on the other side of Harry, and he said, "Mate, 'Mione's right you know, we're just simply Muggles, but with magic. Don't believe what she says about us all, we're just like her... but we have magic within us."

Harry couldn't help but smile at his friend's words, it suddenly came back to him, it all didn't matter now, he knew that he would still have to tell his wife and kids, but at the same time, he'd rather have them suffer a little bit more.

At that thought, Harry smiled, looked between both his friends, and said, "Thanks guys."

And so, Hermione, Harry, and Ron spent time together, Hermione forgetting her deal with a Muggle woman, who stood just outside the door, having heard the conversation, and with tears streaming down her face.


	6. Breaking Point and Blood Adoptiion

**Chapter Six:**

 **Breaking Point and Blood Adoption**

 _"Kill the spare!"_

 _Bright emerald green light hit Cedric Diggory in the chest, he went down, and was dead._

Harry shot out of bed, a few nights later, he was soaked in sweat, he was also gasping for air, his hand flew to his scar, it was still burning, he turned to his right, and saw that his wife was now awake, starring worriedly at him.

Rose was awoken by a sudden gasping of breath, she turned to her left, and saw that her husband was sitting up, rubbing his forehead, and gasping for air.

She said, "Dear, what's wrong?"

His only response was, "It was a nightmare, love. Please, just don't be concerned."

She was about to say something, when he pulled out a mirror, and he said, "Ron."

A moment later, she heard someone say, "Mate, it's barely three in the bloody morning... What is it?"

Harry only said, "I had another dream... Ron, don't you get it, ever since I found you all and had reconnected with her, I've been recieving memories, both good and bad ones too."

She heard the other male say, "Bloody hell... Do you think that somehow... you're remember your connection with him? I mean, think about it, Mate, before we showed up, did you have any nightmares of him or any memories of us?"

Harry took a deep breath, waved his hand, the next thing Rose heard was nothing coming from his side of the bed, as she watched her husband's mouth run on and on, she couldn't help but feel like something was up, and it had to do with him and their guests.

Once he had put up the silent charm, he said, "Ron, did 'Mione tell you?"

Ron said, "Mate, why don't you come on over to our house, that way the Muggles don't know... And Ginny wants to see you too. Glad that you and her had finally worked things out."

At the mention of Ginny, Harry blushed, he was still seeing Ginny during the day, he was happy that he and her had finally gotten back together, but at the same time, he hated that he had to sneak behind Rose's back just to be with Ginny, he couldn't just do it one time, Rose was his wife, but when it came to Ginny, she not only made his false life disappear with just her soft lips, but she also knew how to please and pleasure him, he only said, "I think I have a plan on how to keep the Muggles safe..."

Ron saw that Harry's Muggle wife was glaring, he said, "Ahh... Mate, did you put up the silent charm? If so, than that's good..."

Harry said, "Yes, Ron, I did put up the Silent Charm. Do you really think that I would expose our secret?"

Just then he looked up, there standing in front of him, was his godfather, Harry gulped, he only said, "I got to go, Ron. Sirius is here... Doesn't look good at all. Talk to you tomorrow."

Once hanged up, he sighed, and Sirius only snapped, "Is the charm up?"

Harry said, "Of course it is, Siri."

Sirius crossed his arms, and said, "You haven't told the Muggles yet?"

Harry looked down, and whispered, "No..."

Sirius's eyes narrowed, and he sneered, "Why haven't you!?"

Harry got out of bed, paced, and said, "Look, part of me wants to tell her, and the other part, the fake Muggle part, doesn't want to hurt her or our children, alright."

He only stopped when Sirius took a hold of his arm, making Harry look up at him, Sirius saw the guilt, pain, and regret in his godson's bright emerald green eyes, he sighed, calming himself down, and he said after a moment, "If you don't tell them by the end of this week, then we'll tell them for you, alright pup?"

Harry turned his back, pulled out his wand from his shirt, looked at it, his eyes darkening, and he sneered, "Let's see how they will feel once I tell them that I'm Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived!"

He felt someone come up from behind, he whirled around, his wand was still in his hand, he pointed it at the person, and shouted, "CRUCIO!"

He soon realized that it was Rose, as she screamed, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remus, the man was staring at him, Harry was soon on the ground, his wand across the room, he didn't know what was going on, because he too found himself screaming, after a few minutes, they stopped, and Harry heard Sirius snarl, "You have to calm down, Harry! Before you not only damage your own magic, but before you end up in Azaskaban!"

Harry's vision blurred and he snapped, "Not that! Please, no, I don't want to go there!"

Sirius said, "Then you need to calm down right now!"

Harry said, "I will! I will, please just don't send me to Azaskban! I don't want to go!"

Sirius pulled him in a hug, he knew that he had to step in somewhere, so he did, he felt his godson relax, he let him cry in his arms, the boy clinged to him tightly, Sirius only held him as he cried, while Harry cried, he heard Remus whisper, "Let's get you out of here, Harry... We have to talk about this..."

Just as Harry was about to go out with Remus and godfather, he heard Rose say, "Roy, where are you going? It's four in the morning..."

Harry said, "Don't worry, dear. Go back to sleep."

As the three wizards made their way to Harry's office, they all heard Jack and Jodie say, "Father..."

Harry was about to say something, when he heard Luna and James say, "Daddy, I'm scared..."

Harry's heart fell when he heard his two younger children, the older two not so much, but the two younger ones, he couldn't ignore, and so he whispered to Remus and his godfather, "Wait in my office, with the silent charm up. I'll be right there."

After his godfather and Remus were in the office, Harry said to his older ones, "Get back to your rooms, I'll be in there after I take care of the younger ones."

Once his older ones where in their room, he took both his younger children into his arms, walked back into their shared room, sat both of them down on their bed, turned to James, and said while he tucked his son in, "Hey Jamie, what's up?"

James said, "Daddy, I had a bad dream..."

Harry whispered, "What was it about, son?"

His son said, "It was about this guy, he had red eyes, and he told me something..."

Harry said, "What did he say?"

His son whispered, "Your daddy's going to die..."

Harry's vision blurred, he heard Voldemort say, "Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, come to die..."

Next he felt magic coming from both his younger children, all he said was, "Jamie, don't worry about the bad dream, just tell the scary guy that your daddy will bring him down."

James said, "Really daddy, you'll take down the bad guy?"

Harry kissed his son's forehead, and whispered, "Yes, Jamie, your daddy will take down the bad guy."

As his son went to lay down, he muttered, "I took him down, and I'll do it again if I have to."

Next he turned to his youngest daughter, she whispered, "Daddy, why were you mad? Is it because of mommy?"

He only said, "Princess, no, I'm not mad because of mommy. It's just that daddy has some stuff going on right now, don't worry about me. Just remember that I will always love mommy no matter what, alright Princess?"

Saying the last part wasn't that hard, even though he knew in his heart that that was slowly changing, he wasn't even sure if he should tell his wife that part, he knew that Rose would be angry if she knew about him and Ginny, but if he were to admit it to himself, he honestly didn't care what she'd say if she'd ever found out about his old habits returning.

She said, "Love you daddy."

He said after pulling away, "Love you too, sweetheart."

As he silently shut the door to their room, he breath a heavy sigh of regret, even though his wife had never seen him like this, while in his office, he would let all emotion show on his face, the guilt, pain, regret, loneliness, and stress of keeping his real identity and heritage a secret, he began to make his way back down the hall, knowing that his two older ones would want a word, he stopped at Jodie's room, and knocked softly, afraid to wake up the younger ones.

Once inside, he sat down at the edge of Jodie's bed, she was laying in bed, she said to her Father, "Father..."

He turned to his daughter, and said, "You know well that, no matter what happens to me, that I will always love you, your siblings, and your Mother, right?"

She said, "Of course, Father. I mean, it's not like you have some secret that you're now trying so hard to hide. Come on, whatever that disgusting filth had brought that one day, it's not like you're going anywhere anytime soon."

He said, "Right, dear. Do you remember the stories that I used to tell you and James when you both were younger, the ones about Harry and his best friends?"

She smiled at the memory, when she was younger, her Father would always tell her and James a bedtime story about a boy named Harry Potter and his time at a magical kingdom called Hogwarts where all the wizards and witches live, as she thought back, she chuckled softly to herself, and said, "Yeah, my favorite was about when Harry had received his first trip to the kingdom of Hogwarts."

He knew that in his heart that the stories that he had told them were all lies, knew that he himself had to tell them that Hogwarts was a kingdom, but it was in truth a school for witches and wizards in training, as he was about to stand up and head out of her room, he heard her say, "Father, can I tell you something?"

He said, "What is it, Jodie?"

She bit her lower lip, trying to ask her question, instead she just decided that she should just tell him, and so she said, "I'm not sure how to put it, but you see, ever since that filthy bird had showed up, I've been getting these dreams lately... I can't explain it..."

He asked her, "What are they about?"

She turned, digging in her nightstand drawer, pulled out a locket, turned back to her Father, who in turn, rushed forward and snatched it out of her hands, she said, "Father-"

He said with controlled anger, "Where did you find this?"

She said, "I don't know, it showed up out of nowhere... Father, what does it mean?"

He said, "Was there more to this? Or was it just this?"

She pulled out a book, a golden ball, and a wand, one that her Father knew very well, as she removed them from her drawer, her Father snarled, "No!"

She looked up at him in worry, and said, "Father?"

Her Father only grabbed the three items off her nightstand, when he was about to grab the wand, he only said, "These things mean nothing to you. Don't ever try to look for these things, Jodie, these things, especially the stick, are very dangerous. Do you understand?"

She said, "Father, why?"

Her Father turned his back on her, the stick in his tight grip, and he said sharply, "Do you understand!?"

She didn't know what had changed in her loving Father that she had grown up with, all she said was, "Yes, Father, I understand."

As Harry headed out, he grunbled, "Marlin, how the bloody hell did she ended up with this... Especially the Elder Wand, she could have gotten herself killed... Bloody Muggles..."

As he made his way to James' room, he stuffed the three items in his pockets of his pants, once outside James' room, he knocked, and after a moment, he was let in.

Once inside, he found his son coming out of his closet, what he saw made him rush forward, and snatch the item out of his son's hands.

He forced himself to not snarl at his son, who looked up at him in confusion and shock, as his son looked at him, Harry only glared at his son, only after a moment of silence, his son asked, "Father?"

Harry snapped, "This is something that you mustn't, I repeat, you mustn't have any contact with, James. How did you manage it!?"

James' eyes widened with surprise, but he just said, "It came out of nowhere, Father, why what does it mean?"

Harry gripped the box a little tighter, his only response was through clenched teeth, "Don't ever look for this, this box is dangerous... Especially if you don't know anything about it. Do you understand?"

James didn't know what had happened to their Father, one day he was his loving, happy self, then the next, he's suddenly someone else, it confused him, and so he said, "Yes, Father, I understand... Father-"

Harry took one last look at the box, and he sneered as he turned to walk out, "Don't worry about it, James... This doesn't need your peeping eyes to see, nor for you to know..."

James watched his Father walk out, and with a feeling of confusion settling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Once he was in his office, Remus said, "What's that?"

Harry simply waved his wand, Riddle's dairy, the ring, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, and the diadem of Rawenclaw all made themselfve known, it all didn't make any sense to him, but one look told him all that he needed to know.

The two older wizards found all the items on one side of the office, on the floor, they both heard Harry shout, "How did the two older one get the five items!? No one, not even them, are supposed to know! They're just filthy Muggles, that's what they are! They don't care about us, we're better off alone... back home..."

Sirius said, "Harry, you don't know-"

Harry snapped, "Of course I know what I want to do!"

Remus said, "What's that?"

Harry simply said, "I'm leaving! And I don't give a dragon's fire about what she says! I'm taking the children with me... She's no longer apart of us... The children have magic!"

Sirius said, "You mean, all four children have magic... They're all Muggle-borns, which means, they have to start their training soon."

Remus said, "But what about the two older ones?"

Harry said, "I, Harry James Potter, foretell that, Jackson Harry Bishop, Jodie Molly Bishop, Luna Rose Bishop, and James Ron Bishop, officially apart of the Potter family!"

A bright light shown in four different rooms in the home, a moment later, the light disappeared, few minutes later, the four children slowly made his or her way to their Father's office, once there, Jack knocked, and the children where let into the office for the first time ever.

Once the children where inside, with a wave of his hand, he modified their memories, claiming that Ginny was their Mother, that they were born as witches and wizards, he then floo-called Ginny, and he said, "Ginny, can you please come here?"

Ginny said, "Why?"

He said, "Just come here."

After Ginny had showed up, she said once she caught sight of the four children, "Harry, what's the meaning of this?"

He said, "I'm planing to erase their memories of their Muggle Mother... Ginny, they have magic within them. How badly do you want a kid"

Ginny said, "Harry, do you know-"

Harry said, "I know, I know Gin... But she doesn't even know that they have magic."

Ginny's lips lifted into a small smile, she said, "She doesn't even know that they're Muggle-borns?"

Harry said, "No... Not Muggle-borns, but Purebloods. How would you like to blood adopted them? Make them ours forever?"

Ginny smirked, she turned to the four children, and said, "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, foretell that the four children become officially apart of the Potter family, with the upbringing of Pureblood status!"

Another bright light filled the room once more, as it faded, Harry had already had the four children's blood samples, he and Ginny soon added theirs to the parchment, as he smeared blood onto the parchment, the six names appeared onto the paper, officially making the four children apart of the Potter family.

By the end of the adoption, Ginny said, "Welcome into the Potter family, children."

Remus said, "Harry, what about their names?"

Harry pointed his wand at the parchment, tapped it once, and the grown ups all watched as four respectful names appeared:

First born: James Harry Potter, age 10

Second born: Molly Hermione Potter, age 9

Third born: Albus Severus Potter, age 7

Fourth born: Lily Ginny Potter, age 2

Once the names where done, Harry turned to the four children, waved his hand, making sure that all the four children where looking like him and Ginny, and removing all traces of Muggle blood within their system, making them each a full blooded witch or wizard, and also making their ages fit the ages on the parchment. All four children shrunk a great deal, especially the two older ones, who where no longer their real age. With that, he also made sure that the glamours where also permanently, making the four children forever his and Ginny's true kids.

With the process fully done within due time, Harry said, "There, now the Muggles will never suspect a thing from us."

But then, one the other side of the hall, a lonely Muggle woman didn't know what happened to her four children, for she was unaware that her husband had adopted their four children.

Only this adoption was for his real identity and real heritage.

The life as a real wizard.


	7. One After the Other Revealed

**Chapter Seven**

 **One After the Other Revealed:**

The next day, Harry made sure to have the four children act out their parts, in case Rose questioned any of them about it, it didn't help the fact that she was now demanding him to tell her either, but he knew that he would have to do it sometime, and before Sirius beat him to it.

Rose knocked on his office door, a moment later, she was let in. For the past few weeks, ever since that day, for that matter, her husband's not himself lately, yet she knew that he would tell her in due time, but for the past few days, he's been in his office lately, and not to mention, the children have been in there too. The children, that was also another thing that she noticed too, they seemed quite different at some times, their eldest one, Jackson, had told their Father something, something that made her husband look at him with a look of worry, or so that's what she'd seen on his face, then there was a letter, not too long ago, on Jackson's birthday, had shown up at their home, a letter that in fact, would make her husband talk to their son in his office, and she never got to asking him what they had talked about, but one thing was for sure, by the end of their talk, and so far, Jackson's been telling his siblings what their Father had told him, and all four of them would begin whispering among themselves, making her worry about whatever he had told his son to cause him to whisper it to his siblings.

Once she was in, she walked up to his desk, she noticed that he muttered something under his breath, she'd missed the guilt that had flashed in his bright green eyes, nor the fact that he was about to leave for a day at the Burrow and he was going to bring the kids along to meet the rest of the family.

She said, "Dear, I'd like to know what's going on."

Harry said, "About what, dear?"

She crossed her arms, she narrowed her eyes at him, trust him to ask her a question like that, and she said, "What's really going on here, Roy? I know something's up."

He realized his mistake, and he said, "Sorry, dear. You wanted to know something?"

She said, "What's going on?"

He was about to say something, when they both heard Jodie say, "Father, someone's here to see you..."

Harry quickly rushed out of the office, leaving an angry Rose behind to wonder what's really going on, once he had made it downstairs, he saw that it was the gang, along with a familiar blonde man and his dark-haired wife, both had a son with them, and his cousin and his family, and so he called, "Children, can you come here please!?"

The children slowly made their way into the living room, when they all saw their Mother, they all were about to run towards her, when a voice from behind shouted, "Stay away from me and my family, you freaks!"

That was the last straw for Harry, even though he knew that he had to tell her, he couldn't deal with her demanding to know any more, he snapped his fingers, the living room was closed off, another snap, the Silent Charm was up and around both of them, another snap, they both found themselves back upstairs in his office, and with the door shut tight.

He turned to look out the window, only to let out a low chuckle, he had to admit, it was kind of amusing to watch her snap at their guests, not knowing that she was also referring to him and the children, who only looked at the Muggle in shock, he soon said, "When you were younger, Rose, did you ever believe in magic?"

Rose scoffed, she shook her head, and said, "Did I ever believe in this magic, these so-called wizards, and witches? Of course not!"

Harry forced back a growl, he said with controlled anger in his voice, "Fine. Then let me ask you this, are you angry at the guests that are downstairs?"

At that, Rose snapped, "Let me tell you something, Roy! Ever since that filthy creature came, you're not yourself! When am I going to know what's really going on here!? Roy-"

Harry only clenched his fists, fighting the urge to shout at her that he didn't give a dragon's fire about what she now thought of him, the children, or their guests, and so he snarled as he slowly turned to face her with his narrowed bright green eyes at her, "Look here, Rose, I may not show it that much, but know that I'm not happy with the way you've been towards my guests. Not to mention, in front of me and the children, for that matter."

She was about to run at him, but she found herself unable to move, her eyes flashed angerly at her husband, who only turned back to the window, with his arms folded, and she snapped, "Untie me at once! I demand-"

He only cut her off, and he said as he turned to fully face her, with his own bright green eyes flashing back at her, "There are reasons that I can't tell you, if I do, then that will not only make us separate, but it will also make the children choose between both of us... Even though they belong to us..."

He'd said that last part under his breath, not wanting to make her hear him out loud, she only said after a moment, "Why are you bring the children into this?"

He simply said, "No worries about the children, they'll just be... busy for the next few months, that's all. Especially Jackson."

She asked, "What about Jackson?"

He only said, "Why, he just got accepted at my old academy."

She asked, "Academy? What academy!?"

All he said was, "Snuffles Academy..."

She was about to ask again, but a knock had sounded, Harry only made his way to the door, totally ignoring the sideways glare that came from his wife, who he had made sure she stay put during the time in which he was going to tell her the truth about himself.

Which also included the gang and the children...

Once the door was opened, Dudley said, "Can we come in?"

Rose only saw that her husband had let in the man who had begged her husband in taking him and his family in their once peaceful and perfect home, all she could do was glare at them, Harry, on the other hand, had choose to ignore his wife, he had another thing to deal with at hand, and he had no time for his wife at the moment.

He only sighed, and asked his cousin, "What do you want, Dudley?"

Dudley's wife snapped, "Don't you dare talk like that to my husband!"

Dudley only said, "You know why we're here... Potter."

Harry's bright green eyes narrowed, but he had to not show any weakness in front of his wife, and so he said, "Come on; Dudley, can't you control your own wife when around... family..."

He'd said that last part only for Dudley, who in turn only said, "Right... Dear, don't worry about him... he's a freak -I mean- a close friend of mine."

Dudley only glared at his cousin, who in turn, pretended to be happy, but only Dudley saw the heated glare that was surely there, bright emerald green eyes filled with loathing, it was like Harry had to be happy for his wife, but only in front of him, he saw the truth behind the facade, and he knew that he had crossed the line, twice.

Mrs. Dursley looked between her husband and the man, she was about to say something, when the man said, "If I'm not mistaken, Dudley, but where's your Mother and Father?"

Dudley said, "Dear, can you take the children downstairs...?"

Mrs. Dursley said, "Of course, dear. Come along children, let's leave the two men and lady to talk..."

Harry said without glancing at his own wife, "Take her with you, and while you're down there, Rose, tell Ginny, Hermione, and Ron to come up here..."

Rose exclaimed loudly, "WHAT!?"

He simply ignored her, forcing her to leave with the other woman and her children, once downstairs, she glared at the guests, and snapped, "My husband asked for a Ginny, Hermione, and Ron... Children go upstairs and into your rooms."

The children were about to protest, when Rose snapped, "Now, children!"

As the small group headed upstairs, Rose stopped Ginny, and she whispered harshly in the young witch's ear, "Don't dare start anything with my husband, freak!"

Ginny's eyes turned cold as she looked at the Muggle, and she said as she forced her way passed the Muggle, "You'll just have to wait and see about that, Muggle..."

Ginny only shoved the Muggle, making the other stumble backward, she just walked up the stairs, with the children, her brother, and sister following behind her, and with a glaring, angry Muggle staring after them.

Once upstairs, the children were about to go to their rooms, when Ginny whispered, "Children, come quickly."

After shutting the door to the office, the Silent Charm up, the group turned around only to find Dudley and Harry, and both only stared at each other.

Harry was about to say something, but instead, Dudley broke down, tears streaming down his face, Harry only could stare, not sure what to do, only after a few moments, he heard Dudley say in between sobs, "Mum died not long after she realized that you were, after all, alive, it broke her, don't you get it! What you had done, Harry! WHAT YOU HAD DONE! She couldn't handle it! YOU should have come back! You should have been there for her when she thought that you were dead! You-"

Harry cut in, and said, "How was I suppose to know that she's dead!? How was I SUPPOSE to know that she's dead!? I had to learn it the hard way, Dudley! Do you know that when I had found out, that I just couldn't go back-"

Dudley shouted, "YOU DON'T KOW THAT, YOU IDOIT! She NEEDED YOU! She WANTED YOU TO RETURN! When you never did, she began cutting herself! Harry, what you had done, it made her go insane! She-"

Harry's eyes narrowed, he had refused to believe that his Auntie, the woman who hated him, had even wanted him to return to that pit of hell, and he said coldly, "She should be glad that she doesn't have to worry about another freak again."

Dudley looked at the others, they all saw that he was asking them all for help, but only Hermione said softly, "Dudley, take the children downstairs, then have the group up here, it's time..."

Dudley said, "Of course, Madam."

Once Dudley and the children were gone, Harry snarled, "How DARE he come into my home! MY HOME! And say that his mum! His mum! Wanted me to return!? I would have stayed here than going back to that place in hell?"

Ron said, "Hermione, Ginny, why don't you both wait outside, we all know how he gets when he's like this... It's best if only the men are in here, that way no one gets hurt. Especially the Muggles..."

Once all the males had switched places with the others, Harry put up the Silent Charm, not wanting to upset his wife, the kids, or the rest of the gang, after that was done, he said, "We lions don't need sneak snakes in our den..."

Draco was about to say something, when Sirius said gently, "Harry, you have to understand something-"

Harry turned to glare at Sirius, and he snapped, "What?!"

Only this time it was Severus who answered, "We've...grown passed that..."

Harry sighed, and said bitterly, "Why are you snakes here anyway?"

Severus said, "We must get going; before it's too late. Death Eaters are attacking the entire Wizarding World, and they need their hero back."

Harry sighed, waved his hand, the five Horcruxes were suddenly in front of him, he paced, after some time, he finally said, "Surely there are others who can do the job?"

Severus said, "You know that the Wizarding World would want to know where it's hero-"

Harry turned, and snarled, "Like I had said-"

He was cut off, only this time, both of his hands had flown up to his forehead; he sank down to the ground, not really paying much attention as something was now triggering his scar. He only screamed out; his scar only reappearing fully on his forehead.

Once his scar was fully attached, he conjured up a mirror, after seeing the scar, he said, "How is this possible...?"

Harry only turned to Sirius, and said, "How...?"

Draco said, "Pot... Harry, please, just let go. It's time for you to come back... home."

Harry turned to glare at Draco, and snapped, "What are you doing here; Ferret?"

Remus said, "Everyone, out now! GO!"

Before Harry had a chance to ask what was wrong, he released an ear-splitting scream; his scar blazing, he sank down, falling onto his knees, as the others rushed out of the office, he heard someone snarled the torture curse at him, his vision going blurry; as they continued the curse, he felt a finger on his scar; but that never got rid of his screams, that only made him scream even louder than was really necessary.

It was what had finally pushed him over, he knew that sometime he'd have to let it show, however, he shouted, "Accio wand!"

His wand came flying into his hand, he raised his wand, fighting the urge to scream against the pain that was his scar, and he shouted "Stupify!"

The figure landed on the other side of the office, at his loud thud, the door burst open, only Harry waved his wand, the door remained close, he also put a spell on the door, so that only the gang open it, preventing his Muggle wife from banging on the door, demanding that he open it; there was no way that he would lose anyone ever again, not again after all these years, never again.

But by the time he was done, the figure was up on his feet, wand pointing at Harry, and he snarled, "For years, Potter, we've been trying to hunt you down, and now, you shall be forever gone, just like Lord Voldemort, and your parents!"

Harry forced himself to not think of the pain, and he declared as he walked up to the figure, "I'm going to save the Wizarding World once more, and this time, no one, and I mean no one; shall stand in my way! Crucio!"

The figure fell to the floor screaming, after some moments, Harry stopped the curse, bound the figure in ropes, flicked his wand, the figures own wand was in his hand, another flick, the door flung loudly opened; he heard gasps from the people standing outside the office door; he only gave up trying to drag the figure, and with another flick of his own wand, the figure lifted; still gagged and bounded; after a glance at everyone, he finally said, "Pack up everything, we're leaving, it's not safe here anymore."

Rose was about to say something, when he said, "Yes, Rose, including you... I'm not leaving you here alone..."

After she left to go pack; he turned to the gang and his remaining family, and he said, "The rest of you, but the Dursleys, you all shall be holding onto a Muggle, that means you and your family, Big D... Hermione, Molly, and Luna, you all have to come back here and get my kids, while I take my wife... We're going to Headquarters, everyone. Got it?"

Ginny said, "I thought that you were coming over to the Burrow today, Harry?"

Harry said, "People and things came up, Gin. Sorry about that..."

She only looked down at the figure, after removing the mask with a wave of her wand, Harry breathe, "... Dean..."

Dean snarled coldly, "So, you still remembered my name, eh Potter! I bet you gave up everything, just so you can live a normal life! Well, news flash, YOU'RE not normal, Potter!"

Harry only stared at his schoolmate, shocked, Hermione was right after all; and yet, he didn't believe her; however, what Dean revealed next, not only made everyone gasped, but it also made Harry regret leaving, and so Dean said, "You know what I always said, you're cute when you look like that, Potter... I bet you didn't even think about us when you married that Muggle, eh? Or rather... I bet you didn't even think about what was the most wonderful times that we both shared together..."

At that, Harry's eyes flew open, and he snapped, "And what would you know of that, Dean!?"

All Dean said was, "... Me..."

Harry's eyes begun to tear up, all he said was, "No... no... not true... I-"

Dean snarled, "Not true, you say! Not True! How could you deny it, when we, along with the Headmaster and our Head, all know the truth!?"

Harry said, "Dean... I would never let this get between us... You should know that I-"

Dean cut in, and said, "I had to suffer the punishment, got a visit from the Leads, they want a visit from both of us... And I'll tell you now, they're not happy at all... Including me..."

That's when Harry caught Dean's lustful eyes, he backed up, gulped, and said, "Dean, please, if you want to know the real reason why I'd left, meet us at Grimmauld Place... Unless, you would like... something a bit more... welcoming, if I may add?"

Dean's eyes darkened with an undying lust, and he snarled, "You better keep your word, and you should know what the punishment will be; if you're late... again."

Harry's eyes widened, and he said, "I will... just give me a few minutes to get everyone settled in, then I'll be there before you can say it, alright."

Before Dean left, however, after a glance at Dean, Harry could have sworn he heard a growl from Dean; as he pointed his own wand at Harry's groin, after a few moments, Harry gasped, feeling something wet on his cock; he looked up at Dean, who had his wand near his mouth, a small smile playing on his lips, Harry glared, and snapped, "You wouldn't dare... you wouldn't-"

Dean said, "Keep that in mind for the next time you either leave without saying anything or the next time you try and do it again... Oh; and before I forget, don't even bother to try and ignore it... I will know, and then; you'll be back at lesson one, you don't want that, do you?"

Harry forced down the groan; he really should have just killed him when he had the chance, but instead, his mind thought back to the first lesson that Dean had taught him, his eyes widened even more, and he cried, "No... not the lesson! Anything but that less... Please, not Lesson one. Not after all these years!"

Dean snapped, "Then DON'T be LATE!"

Harry said, "I'll promise that I shall not be late... Oh; and before I forget, I've grown passed the whole 'fate for me' thing a long time ago..."

Dean's eyes narrowed, and he snarled, "The Leaders will hear about this, and then; we shall see who was right all along, Mate... Don't you dare break that promise... I'll be waiting."

Once Dean was gone, however, Harry's insides filled with dread; Ron said, "Harry, mate; is something wrong?"

Harry said after a moment of processing his own thoughts, "Some of you should know what he's talking about... We both couldn't tell anyone of it, it was meant to be a secret, one that, I'm afraid, that... we both have to..."

Hermione said with a knowing nod, "You shouldn't have left without a word, Harry... You knew that this would happen to him, if you'd just came back, then none of this wouldn't have happened to the both of you... And now, you're paying not only the price for the way you've led everyone on; but also the price of your... secret that you shared with Dean himself."

Harry looked at her, and he said, "Hermione, you should know the price for this... I might not be allowed to see any of you... You should know that he's..."

Hermione said, "Harry, I understand what he really is to you, especially this particular bond that you both share since Fifth year, but for now; you must get everyone and everything out, before others find out that you've been in hiding, then they'll come for you and the others..."

Harry's eyes began to tear up again, however, as he looked around his once wonderful home; he just let the tears fall, knowing that he'd have to let it go soon, as he walked around the home, he failed to notice that his wife, Rose, was following his movements, however, she noticed that he kept on waving the stick, items began appearing out of the walls, behind the bookshelves, pictures, and even up from the floor boards, she'd realized that he had another life on this one, yet she'd never really asked these types of questions before, he really did hide this life really well.

She realized that he had an even deeper passed then what she'd believed he had; however, as he was about to point the stick at himself, she gently placed a hand on his arm, but he moved away from her; and muttered in Latin under his breath.

Behind her, the woman who he called 'Gin', gently said, "Hermione, is he... showing us...?"

The woman named Hermione said, "Everyone let's go, they need some time alone... It's for the best."

Rose turned around, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Hermione sighed, and she said as she looked at Rose, "He has something to show you... You have to know the real reason why he said all those things, and now he's paying the price for every lie that he's fed you and your children..."

Rose asked, "Wait, what are you saying here?"

Ron said, "Just don't freak out, alright... It's best if he tells you himself..."

Before she could say anything else, they all got into pairs, and disappear. Leaving her and her husband behind.

However, when she turned around, she gasped.

What she saw wasn't what she was expecting at all.

No, not at all.


	8. The Boy Who Lived Returns

**Chapter Eight**

 **The Boy Who Lived Returns**

Rose said after a few moments of getting herself together, "What's going on here?"

Harry took a deep breath, he knew that it was time, however, he only said, "You'll find out soon, Rose. Don't worry..."

After shrinking everything that they both owned, including the items that Harry had stored both around the home, and in his office, Rose looked around her once perfect home, a home that was, secretly, expanded for hiding a lot of objects, she realized now that she was unaware of how he had been secretly storing items behind her and the kid's backs, and how he had, once again in secret, been living a double life while here.

Once reclaiming everything that they had owned, which also included magical items, after shrinking them and placing them in his trunk, he took another deep breath, pulled out the cloak and his broom, which he make look normal size once more, after shutting his trunk, he shrunk the trunk, placing it in his pocket, hid his wand up his sleeve, and said while heading for the back door, "Come on Rose, we need to hurry if we want to be safe."

Rose took one last look around, as she headed outside to meet her husband, she couldn't really take in what had just happened, it was strange to her indeed, but as she just looked at the worn out broom, her heart wanted to go, but her mind didn't want to believe anything that was now going to happen.

Harry saw the flash of doubt in his wife's eyes, he knew that he had to convince her to ride a broom, but as she gently swung a leg over, sitting behind him, he saw the tears that had formed in her eyes, as she was about to clasped her hands around his waist, he gently took one of her hands in his, squeezed it gently, and he said, "We'll be on land soon. Now, here's what I need you to do, don't dare look back at the home, they'll know that something's up, don't dare look down, I know that you're extremely afraid of heights, don't make a sound, someone might hear you, and lastly, don't you dare let go."

He asked her once he had the cloak over them, shielding them from the Muggles who lived around them, "Ready?"

Rose said, "Yes..."

Once they were up in the air, Harry was about to pull off the cloak, when someone next to them shouted, "Harry, is that you!?"

Harry only pulled his cloak down half-way, he looked around him, he saw that everyone was around him, on guard, and he shouted, "You guys, what are you all doing here!?"

Hermione said on his other side, "Do you really think that we'd want to leave you alone like this!? You're mad!"

Harry smiled, and he said, "Thanks everyone."

A voice said from behind Harry's broom, "Potter, why did you bring that one with you! You know that we can't have something like that at Headquarters! What would everyone say!?"

Harry looked behind him, and he shouted, "What choice did I have!? She's my wife for crying out loud!"

When the person came to one side, his eyes widened, and he said, "Mad Eye Moody!"

Mad-Eye said with a look at Rose, "Aye, Potter, you've been hiding in the Muggles world far to long! We're almost there, everyone! Just a few more minutes!"

A voice said, "Mad Eye! We're frozen to our brooms!"

Rose tried to keep quiet, but whoever it was, was right, she had no feeling in her hands or legs, however, she had to bit down on her lip to keep from making any noise, and if her husband was going to frezze out here in the cold air, then she'll frezze with him.

It was not long before she found herself on land once more, Harry said as he lead her across the street, "Sorry about that, I didn't think that they all would show up..."

Mad-Eye said from behind Rose, "You there, Miss, what is your name?"

Rose slowly turned to Mad-Eye, when she looked him up and down, she took a deep breath, took a step back, and said, "Rose..."

Mad-Eye was about to say something, when Harry said, "Come on, everyone. Let's get inside before anyone sees us..."

Harry handed Rose a blindfold, and he said, "Put this on, I can't explain it right now, just wait for a few minutes."

Once the blindfold was on, Harry causally led Rose up to 12 Grimmauld Place. Once everyone was inside, the lights flicked on, Rose gently took off the blindfold, however, a scream was heard from somewhere in the home, and she heard Harry snarl loudly, "Damm that bloody portrait! I sware, why hasn't ANYONE blood hell removed her from THIS house!?"

However, she heard a woman shout, "Filthy mudbloods! You're not welcome-"

Harry snarled darkly, "I'm the owner of this house, you on the other hand, don't give a dragon's fire about anything or anyone but your own pureblood family! A family full of insane crazy brats!"

The lady snarled loudly, "You dare insult my family, you filthy mudblood! Dishonoring my house with your blood-traitor friends-"

Someone flicked their wand, the lady's voice finally was cut off, once it was quiet again, Harry said after a moment, "Finally! Care to explain why she hasn't moved out! I hate that portrait..."

Hermione said, "You know that she wouldn't want to leave this hell-hole of a home, but also this is Headquarters..."

Mad-Eye said as he started towards the stairs, "Come on everyone, the others are up in the kitchen."

Once everyone was up in the kitchen, those who were in the kitchen all froze, they all stared at Harry, who had his arm around a woman, at some point, someone whispered, "Harry?"

Harry only stared at the group, he finally said after a moment, "Luna, Nevile, Shamus, Mrs. Weasley, Flure, Bill, Charlie... Is that... Teddy?"

A boy with Tonks and Remus's fetures gently walked up to Harry, he didn't noticed the lady beside him, he did however, noticed the sad look in his godfather's eyes, Harry was suddenly overcome with the urge to cry again, he didn't realize how much Teddy took after Remus, but he did however, took after his Mother in facial expressions and personality, as he looked up at his godson, he realized that Teddy did have Remus's eyes, hair, and posture.

Harry only pulled Teddy in a hug, one that made him think of how much things had changed in the Wizarding world, at one point, Harry mutter in Teddy's ear, "You're just like your Father, when I was younger..."

Molly was in tears when she pulled Harry in a hug, and she said, "Welcome home, Harry."

A soft voice said from behind, "Harry, is that you?"

Harry froze, he slowly turned around, gasped, and whispered, "Cho..."

Charlie said, "Harry, Cho is my wife..."

Harry only nodded, he shared a look with Ron and Hermione, the three of them both couldn't quite forgive her yet, even though they had been apart for more then 20 years, they still wouldn't and couldn't forget how she had betrayed them all in Sixth year, Harry just hoped that she didn't try to bring it up again, but then he knew that they all would have to try and forgive her, yet, he didn't have time to think about that right now.

Someone said, "Mum what should I... Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath, calming himself down, he turned to Percy, who looked at him in shock, he slowly pulled Rose along with him out of the kitchen, together they both made their way upstairs, but after they had gotten away from everyone else, Harry was about to say something, when Rose pull him in for a kiss, one that only lasted for a few minutes, until Harry pulled away, and he whispered, "How are you taking all of this?"

Rose whispered, "It's a lot to take in, that's for sure. But, why did you do it?"

Harry said as he opened a room door, "Come on, I'll explain everything to you in here..."

However, Harry noticed that Kreachure, his house-elf, was cleaning, and the little elf said when he saw who had came in, "Kreacher didn't know that Master had returned, Master Harry Sir."

Harry said, "Kreacher, can you please give us a moment?"

Kreacher asked as he looked at Rose, "Who is the Lady that Master's brought home, Sir? Is Kreacher allowed to prepare a room for the Lady, Master Harry Sir?"

Harry said, "Not at the moment, Kreacher. You may go."

Once Kreacher had left, Harry turned, and said, "First and formost, I'm sorry that I've led you and the kids on, it was not only because for you and the kid's safety, but also for mine as well. If I had told you sooner, then I'd not have the chance at marring you or becoming family that I can take care of. Furthmore with that, I'm dreadfully sorry that we can't return home, now that they've found me, our once perfect world is not only shattering and crumbling around us, but also you're about discover a whole new different world behind the man whom you've met twenty-five years ago.

"Second, this world is strange indeed, that even while I may know everything here, I may keep things from you, not because I want to, but also for you and the kid's safety. You and the kid's not only mean so much to me, but if I have to keep things from you or the kid's, just know that I'm doing what I feel is best for you're safety.

"And thirdly, I'll be not only close by if you need me, but I'll also be checking up on you and the kids, alright? Don't think that just because we're somewhere where I'm safe, doesn't mean that I'll abandon you or the kids, alright? Everyone here, however, much to your greater shock, will be using sticks, or wands. The only reason why I couldn't use mine all these years was because I had to not only protect my secret from you all, but also because you weren't supposed to know about us. I mean, about me, I should say. Most of what I've been keeping from you all ties within this home, or rather, London if I may add."

At the end of his explanation, Rose was about to say something, when someone shouted from the hallway, "HARRY!"

Harry groaned, and he said when he got the door opened, "Yeah, Ron!?"

Ron shouted, "There's someone here who wants to see you! Someone by the name 'Miss. Figg'!"

Harry's hands froze, memories came rushing back to him, as he just stood there, Rose caught the quick flash of pain in his bright emerald green eyes, however, she didn't dare question it, knowing that he'd tell her the reason behind the emotion soon.

Harry quickly made his way downstairs, when he went passed the kitchen, Kreacher asked him, "Master, shall Kreacher assist the Lady in unpacking, Master Harry Sir?"

Harry said without looking at elf, "No, not necessary, Kreacher."

Kreacher said while bowing, "Yes, Master Harry Sir."

A few moments later, Harry said as he made it to the door, "Why hello, Miss. Figg."

Miss. Figg said, "Harry? Is that really you?"

Harry said after a moment of getting his breathing and thoughts together, "Come on in, Miss. Figg. Surely you know all about my friends and 'family' here in the Wizarding world?"

She said as she made her way up to the kitchen, "Of course I do... However, I did not know of your wife... Who is young Miss. Weasley, am I correct?"

Harry only had time to say, "Miss. Figg, there's something you all should know about that... I'm not trying-"

However, a voice hissed from behind, "Harry!"

Miss. Figg said, "Oh; hello, young Mr. Dean Thomas, what brings you here today? Does Molly know that you're here?"

Dean said, his voice taking a hint of seduction to Harry, "Of course, Miss. Figg, Mrs. Weasley already knows that I'm here... However, I only came down to see what was taking Harry so long..."

Miss. Figg said after a moment, "Well, I shall leave you two alone. Harry, welcome back. Oh; and one more thing, Harry, you have to visit your Auntie and Uncle's graves, along with those who have passed on here in the Wizarding world too. Turns out that you didn't even know about... what the Headmaster... wanted to say to you... just before he had gotten killed back in your Sixth year."

She left them both without a word, it didn't take long for Dean to pull Harry in the nearest room, Silent charms up in a few moments, and he had his way with him.

However, Harry knew that he'd still have to talk with Rose, and explain everything to her.

Including him, the kids, and about what he'd failed to reveal to her back at their home... About what he had kept from her all this time... About his true social life. And also about his childhood...

A childhood that forced him to not reveal what really went on while he was in the home...


	9. The Shocking Secret

**Chapter Nine**

 **The Shocking Secret**

Harry had been relaxing; to say, he had been doing this for the past week, the Weasley's, Hermione, and Dean weren't concerned about this, however, Rose, along with the kids, were also spending some time getting to know everyone in the home, which didn't fit to well with not only Ginny, but also with Dean; who in his case, didn't want Harry to leave, in which caused everyone, including all of the Muggles, to all wonder what was really going on with the pare of them.

One day, the Prophet came in, everyone took the paper, however, Harry had only a glance at it, when his blood and body froze, there on the front page was no other than Uncle Vernon and Auntie Petunia, it seemed that time had slowed down, everyone and everything moved slowly, he was brought back to Earth when Hermione said, "Harry?"

Harry said, his face pale, "What dose it say, the front page..."

Hermione shared a look with Ron, both of them knew of the happenings when Harry was at Privet Drive durring the summers, knowing that everyone was watching, she got the paper, and read it out loud for everyone, mainly for Harry;

 **MUGGLES SEAK REFUGE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD**

 **After an attack in the Muggle world, which has forced many Wizards and Witches to take in countless Muggles, but what is more shocking, is that a couple has been asked to reside with a family member, Harry Potter. Many would wonder why two Muggles would ever want to see their Nephew again, after all these years. Why would they want to live with their Nephew? Dose Harry even want to see them again?**

 **This is Reporter Parkinson saying;**

 **This will never end good, especially for the Savior of our world.**

Harry stared at the other end of the kitchen, not really knowing what to say, no one didn't know what to say, until Dudley said, his voice full of worry, "Harry...?"

Harry choked out, "Dud, that papers got to be lying, there's no way they could have-"

Dudley said, "But Harry, what if it's true? We both know that Dad-"

Harry hissed, glaring at his cousin, "Dudley."

A moment later, Rose asked, "What's going on?"

Everyone nodded along with her, they were all wondering what happened, Harry bit his lip, turning his back to everyone, shut his eyes, thinking about how his childhood was a hell, after a moment, he sighed, opened his eyes again, walked to the door, but not before turning half way around, and said in a voice with no emotion, "After all these years, this is how you all re-pay me, by bring my horrid, worthless, and messed up family back into my life. And here, I thought I was done with them..."

Once he was gone, Rose and everyone all turned to Dudley, who looked ashamed at himself, if only he knew how Harry felt, if only he had payed his cousin more attention, he shut his eyes, feeling regret, shame, and dread sink in, he didn't know what was to happen now that his parents had somehow cheated death or something.

Dean asked him coldly, "What's going on?"

Dudley only stalked off after his scrawny cousin, however, once he was able to find him, he said, "Harry?"

Harry turned to glare at him, his eyes narrowed, and he spat, "What!?"

Dudley said, "Harry, you should know that you have everyone wondering-"

Harry cut in, and snarled, "NO! They don't need to know anything, and especially Dean..."

Dudley said, "So, you haven't told them yet, have you?"

Harry hastily put up the strongest Silent Charm ever, and he said, his back to Dudley, "No, I didn't tell them anything."

Dudley said, "Have you suddenly lost your mind! You should know how he'll get if he finds out that you haven't told them about it! Did they even notice?"

Harry turned back to his cousin, and he said, his voice harsh, "Why do you suddenly care? I of course knew what was going to happen, I don't have a clue now that it was my choice about keeping the child-"

Dudley slammed his cousin into a wall, and he said, pinning him to the wall, "Are you mad? You couldn't have been in the right mind to give the child up!? You knew how important that would have been for him! And still, you have the wits to give up his child!"

Harry hissed, struggling against his cousin, "When I found out that I was having his child, I knew that it would only lead to the public finding out about it. I did the only thing that I could do, I simply left him on the doorstep of an orphanage, I kept my eyes on him over the years, I was there when he found a new home, I was there when his new parents took him in, and I was also there when they adopted him. Don't you see, I watched over him for years, until he found a new family. That way he doesn't have to know about his past, I gave him a family, not just a father, but also a mother too, I also gave him a proper childhood, a life to call his own."

Dudley said after a moment, "You just didn't want to be reminded of him, of us, didn't you?"

Harry said, "How was I supposed to tell him? That he was a bad combination of me and the Uncle who was driven into madness and lust over me?"

Dudley wasn't sure if he should believe his cousin, but then something made him say, "Find him, Harry."

Harry cried, "WHAT?"

Dudley snarled, "Find the boy, Harry. Find him and bring him here to meet the family."

Harry said, "Do you want a death wish, Dudley? Because Dean would be glad to help with that."

Dudley said, "No, Harry, do _you_ want a death wish? Or so help me, and hope that everyone doesn't find out about this."

Harry glared at his cousin, pushed his cousin out of the way, and said as he made his way to the door, "You wouldn't dare."

Dudley only said, smirking, "Wait until Dad hears about this."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, no, he couldn't have that, it would surely have the secret revealed, and then he'd have not only his Uncle, but also Dean and Rose to deal with, no matter how hard he tried to forget about the boy, he couldn't just leave him without telling him the truth. The boy needed to know the truth about his birth, and if he was going to do this, then he was going to do it for the safety of his family, all of them.

He would have to go behind everyone's backs if he was going to find him, he knew the name of the boy, that was all he knew.

He sighed, finally coming to a decision, turned to face his cousin, and he said, "Alright, I'll find him. But know this, I'm only doing this for the safety of him and my family. Got it?"

Grinning happily, Dudley said, "About time... Took you long enough."

Harry shook his head as he and Dudley walked out, but when they had gotten into the kitchen, Dean snapped, glaring straight at Harry, "Mind telling the rest of us what's really going on?"

Before Harry could say anything, his phone rang, he got it out, and said into it, "Hello?"

A male said on the other line, "Hi, is this Harry J. Potter?"

Harry shared a look with his cousin, who nodded in encouragement, he said a moment later, his voice and hands clammy, "This is Harry Potter, who is this?"

The voice on the other line said, shocking Harry on the spot, "Hello, Father. It's your son..."

Harry froze on the spot, everyone stared at him, wondering what was going on, but no sooner did the male say that, then the tears started, tears of fear, heartache, and joy, knowing that the boy was safe, but also regretting the heart-shattering news that he would have to know the truth.

The secrets of his past, but what made matters worse, was the sudden banging on the front door.


End file.
